


May 13th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 13th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

"It’s too quiet out here." Tony whined again.

Steve smiled but annoyance was wearing it a little thin. “It’s supposed to be. We’re camping.”

"I hate camping. Where’s the internet out here?"

Steve rolled his eyes. “No internet, Tony. One night tech free. You promised.”

Tony threw up his hands. “No tech, I swear. But this is so quite it’s disconcerting. And there are bugs everywhere. And I’m bored.”

Steve thought his eyes might be permanently swirling in his skull. He got up and spread their extra comforter on the ground away from the fire. “Come here.” He said, beckoning Tony as he laid down.

Tony sighed but walked over and laid down next to Steve. They wiggled and shifted for a moment until Tony laid his head in the crock of Steve’s shoulder and their left hands entwined on Tony’s chest.

"When I was young I was too sick to do what boys my age did. I never really got to sleep outside under the stars. So Bucky would come over with chalk and draw the stars on the ceiling in my apartment." Steve smiled at the memory. "But he never knew the star charts until we were older so we ended up making up our own stars. When I was well enough to sleep outside with him, he’d make up constellations for me since he knew I didn’t know. But he didn’t know either. We always had different stars and stories to go with the constellations we made up every time we laid outside or drew the stars on the ceiling."

Tony shifted and kissed the underside of Steve’s chin. “Show me them.”

Steve smiled sadly and raised his hand and mapped out the sky for Tony.


End file.
